


What A Catch, Pete

by SmokingThemOutBasements



Series: What A Catch, Pete [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Character Death, Depression, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:58:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 16,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokingThemOutBasements/pseuds/SmokingThemOutBasements
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick is alone. Pete is gone. The man he loves is gone. Of course the public eye just saw them as friends, but really they were engaged. See how the band and Patrick deal with the lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sharing the News

**Author's Note:**

> Before you start reading just want to say that this will all be in Patrick's Point Of View. I hope you like and I love feedback.

This wasn't what I had in mind when I came home. I had just went out to get some take out and I can't believe this nightmare. 

I called a ambulance as soon as I saw him in the bathtub. I rode in the back and once we got to the hospital, I waited outside his room. 

I sat on the floor crying. Sure people were staring, but I can care less. "Mr. Stump?" I look up to see a doctor. 

"Yeah. That's me" I said standing up. "How's Pete?" 

"I'm so sorry, but we couldn't save him" I just broke down as he told me. I dropped to the floor and sobbed. The doctor crouched down and was rubbing my back. "I'm so sorry" 

"Can you stop saying that please. I don't want your pity" I said looking at him. He nodded and walked away. 

I was too scared to go in the room. I know he probably looks worst then the last time he overdosed. I pulled out my phone and with shaking hands I dialed Andy's number.

"Hey. What's up Pat?" Andy said.

"He's dead" Was all I can sob out.

"What!! Patrick who!?!" Andy yelled scarred. 

"Pete. He's dead" I told him crying.

"Joe and I will get to the hospital as fast as we can" I just threw my phone to the wall across from me. 

I kept crying while having my arms around me. I wish they weren't mine. I wish they were Pete's. I wish his tattooed covered arms were wrapped around me. 

What am I going to do? Pete is my other half and now he's gone. He was my fucking fiancé, my bandmate, my best friend. He's a father for god sake. Shit! What am I going to tell Bronx, Saint, and Declan. They loved Pete. 

"Patrick!" I looked to my side to see Joe and Andy running towards me. "Pat, you ok?" Joe asked.

"What do you think Joe?" I said rudely. He looked down sadly. "I'm sorry Joe. it just....I'm mad and sad and scarred" 

"Why you scarred?" Andy asked.

"Cause how am I gonna live without Pete? What are we going to the fans? What about Fall Out Boy? What about the kids?" I said.

"We'll figure it out buddy. Right now you need some rest. Come on" Andy helped me stand up and we walked out. They took me home and stayed the night. I know they thought I was going to do something drastic. 

I sat in our bed and just looked at the spot he used lay at. I looked at the bedside table to see the picture he had of all of us. Us is the kids and me and him. We were so happy that day. 

The kids were so happy to go to Disneyland. It was pretty hard for me and Pete to stay on the down low about our relationship, but it was great to see the kids smiling. I didn't realized I grabbed the photo. I put it down and looked at my ring. I will never forget that day. It wasn't anything memorable when he proposed. We were on the tour bus and he just popped the question. 

I finally decided I should call Ashlee. She was watching Bronx at the moment. I dialed her number and on the second ring she picked up.

"Hey Patrick. Why you calling so late?" She asked.

"Um.. I...um... Pete's died" I said.

"What!?! Oh my god!" She said sounding heartbroken. I knew Pete still had a special spot in her heart so I'm sure she will be just as sad as I am.

"Yeah. I just felt you needed to know. I don't know if you want to tell Bronx. I can do it if you want me too" I said.

"No I'll tell him. I don't want you to come pick him up tomorrow and see his Dad is gone" 

"Alright thanks Ash. I'll see you tomorrow at 3" I hung up and went to my laptop that I left on the desk. 

I opened up the web cam and started recording. I sat there and looked at the camera. 

"Um.. I know it's been awhile since I updated on this channel, but I have no other way of sharing this news. Um... Peter Louis Kingston Wentz III, you guys know him as Pete, has died at 11:00 at the hospital. He had overdosed and the doctors tried to save him, but didn't succeed" 

I ran my hand through my hair, that was still pink cause of Pete deciding we both should dye our hair, and just started crying. "I just....don't know what to do. I don't know how I'm going to live without him. It's eating me alive and it's only been what? A hour and a half? I should of just stayed home so I could stop him. I don't know what he was thinking when he swallowed all those pills. I don't know if he was thinking about the kids, his parents, you fans, or me. I'm sure if he was here he would say, "you're damn right that I was thinking about you 'Trick." I just hate that I can't hear him say that. I can't hear his stupid remarks, his whining, his moans, him saying I love you Patrick and I can't wait to call you Patrick Vaughn Wentz" I looked at the camera and sighed. "So um I just want to say to you Fall Out Boy fans that we are going to release the few songs we have recorded. We are going to cancel the upcoming concerts which we will refund. That will be the last you hear of Fall Out Boy. There's no fucking way we are going to continue without Pete. So yeah... Bye for now" 

I stopped recording and posted it on my YouTube channel and Fall Out Boy's. Then I posted it on Pete's Blog. I posted the link on my Twitter.

Lot of bands reposted it saying sorry for your lost and they posted a few words on their account about Pete. People were shocked to hear through the video that we were engaged but it just slipped. 

I crawled into bed and just cried for the millionth time that day.


	2. Bronx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Bronx deal with his Dad's death.

I woke up to my pillow wet. I knew it was from me crying all night. I hate that I can't wake up to see Pete next to me. Normally he is wake before me cause he either got no sleep or just a few hours. I want him here so he can say good morning Pattycakes like he normally does. 

I forced myself to get out of bed so I can shower. I have to pick up the kids today. All three of them which is going to be hard for me. Normally Pete does the things the kids like that I normally don't like, but I'm going to have to deal with it. 

I got dressed in a black T-shirt, black skinny jeans, and of course my fedora. I felt like I needed a hint of color. So I went and got my red cardigan that Pete stole from me. 

He had went on a solo trip to visit hit parents. I would have gone, but Declan was going to born at any moment. He said he wanted take something with him so he can wear it everyday and feel like I'm with him. Some how it just ended up staying in his closet. 

I went downstairs to see Joe and Andy left. I grabbed the keys and headed to get Bronx. I got there a half an hour later and got off to knock on the door. I waited a while till the door open to welcome Ashlee. 

"Hey Patrick. Bronx went to pack some toys he wants to take" she said.

"Alright... Um.. did you tell him?" I asked.

"Yeah I did. He took it pretty hard" I nodded my head and look at the floor. I feel bad for him. He loved Pete. I mean what kid wouldn't. Well besides those kids in The Young Blood Chronicles. Those kids really wanted to hurt him in real life. "How you doing Patrick?" 

"I'm doing great" I put on my fake smile so that she'll believe me. 

"No you're not" she said like nothing.

"That obvious" I asked

"No. I can just tell. The paparazzi won't notice how much of a lie that statement was" 

"Honestly I'm miserable. This is worse then when we didn't see each other at all during hiatus. Maybe cause I know he won't come back" 

"Just so you know, he went to your shows. He invited me to go to one so it wouldn't be weird for him to go alone. I declined and told him to take Megan. I don't think he took her though. Actually I'm pretty she he didn't, because he call me after your show. He was going on saying how amazing you looked in your suit on stage. Saying how he was proud that you were comfortable on stage dancing. I knew at that moment like when we were married that he loves you. He always has Patrick. When we were married he always talked about you. No one can compete against you for Pete Wentz's heart" she said smiling.

I can feel myself crying and then I heard Bronx running down the stairs. I wiped away the tears as Bronx ran up to me.

"Patrick! Can we go to the park? Pleeaasssee?" He said bouncing up and down. He sounded just like Pete. He always said please like that when he wanted something. 

"Of course Kiddo. We have a hour of free time before we have to pick up your brothers" I said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes!!" He said throwing his fist in the hair.

"Alright sweetie. I love you and be good" Ashlee said, bending down and kissing her sons forehead. 

"Love you too and I will mom" Bronx responded. Ashlee gave him a kiss on the cheek and stood up. 

Bronx grabbed my hand and I waved bye to Ashlee. We walked to the car and picked him up so he can get in the SUV.

I started driving to the park that was pretty close to the house. On the way there Bronx was talking about what happened at school this week. Then he was going on about how much pizza he was eaten this week. I think it was out of habit though. Pete would ask him every time we picked up how much pizza he's eaten and how is school. 

"That's really good Bronx. That earns pizza for dinner" I said after he said he got an A on a test. 

"Yes!! I love you Dad" Bronx said happy.

"Love you too Kiddo" I dint know if he meant to say it to me. I highly doubt it. He never calls me Dad. Only once but he said he would rather call me Patrick. 

We finally got the park and, as soon as the car stopped, Bronx got out of the car started running around. I walked over to the bench I always sat at. Bronx had started playing in the sand like he did when he was younger.

Right now he's six and like all six year olds he likes running around. When he was three he always just sat in the sandy floor. Pete would always invite me to go with the two as a friend. I would end up sitting on the bench watching the two play. I actually still do that. 

I suddenly got the image of Pete sitting by Bronx pushing the sand around cause he didn't know how to build anything. I'm sure that's one of the many memories Bronx had of his father. 

"Dad!! Dad!! Patrick!" I finally looked next to me to see Bronx sitting down acing me. 

"Hey. What's wrong?" I asked.

"You wanna play with me?" He asked.

"I don't Kiddo. I think I'll just settle on sitting down" I never liked the idea of running around with kids. Of course Pete had loved that since he acted like a kid a lot of time.

"Come on Dad" he stood up and started pulling my hand trying to get me to stand up. 

"Alright Bronx" I said standing up. "What do you want to do?"

"Can we play in the sand?" 

"Sure" He held my hand as we walked to the sandy floor. He sat down on the sand while I sat on the edge of the concrete area. 

He was forming shapes in the sand while I was getting a handful and watching it slid through my fingers. 

"Do you miss Dad?" Bronx asked looking up at me. 

"Yeah. I miss him a lot"

"I miss him too" I can see the tears forming in the boys eyes and I know they were about to spill. 

"Hey, come here" I said opening my arms. He stood up and ran into my arms and started crying into my shirt. 

"I want Dad to come back" he sobbed into my shirt.

"I know Bronx. I do too. Hey" I pulled him away so I can see his face. "I'm always going to be here for you Bronx. No matter what. I'm not going to leave you. Your father loves you so much even though he's in heaven he still loves you" I said wiping his tears.

"I love you Dad" he said hugging me again.

"Love you too Kiddo" I said knowing for sure it was directed to me. "Come on how bout we get some ice cream. We got some time to spare" Bronx nodded his head and we started walking, hand in hand, to the ice cream truck. He got a Batman one like he always does. 

We sat on the bench again as he was eating his ice cream. I was running my fingers through his blond hair and was just thinking. Mostly about how I completely scratched the idea I had. 

I was planning once everything with Fall Out Boy was over, I was going to kill myself. Now I have a reason to live. Bronx. He can't lose another father figure. It'll be so hard on him. 

Sure there's always Saint and Declan, but I'm sure They don't remember Pete like Bronx does. The two are barely going to turn turn one. I'm sure they don't have that many memories of Pete. Of course I was remind everyday, but they won't remember him as a person. Just a memory. 

Soon the little boy fell asleep with his head on my lap. I kept running my hand through his hair smiling down at him. He was just so adorable with ice cream all over his face. 

Soon I pick him up and took him to the car. I buckled him in and went to pick up the other two.


	3. Bedtime Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bronx has a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Please excuse any mistakes. Write late at night. Thanks insomnia.

Finally I got all three of the kids asleep. Declan fell asleep first, but Saint wouldn't stop crying. I did everything in the parenting book in my head and nothing. Soon he fell asleep though. Bronx was up playing with his toys, but he went to bed as soon as I asked him to. 

Right now I'm laying in the bed in the dark. Reminds me when Pete always tried striking a conversation with me late at night when I was trying to go to sleep. Of course I didn't mind though. If anything it helped me sleep. Wasn't cause Pete's story's were boring. It was just his rough soothing voice that helped me. 

When I did go to sleep, I would wake up and go on Twitter to see he posted a picture of me asleep. That always got the Peterick fans going.

"Dad" I heard a small voice say. I turned over so I can turn on the light next to the bed. I look at the doorway to see Bronx standing there. He had his hands behind his back and was staring at me with tears going down his face. 

"Baby what's wrong?" I asked as I sat up and put my glasses on.

"I had a nightmare. Can I sleep with you?" He asked quietly.

"Of course. Come on" I said lifting the blanket as he got into the bed. "What's this?" I asked. He had a book in his hands. 

"It's a book Dad always read to me. He said his Mom use to read it to him too" he said looking at the book. "Can you read it to me?" He asked looking up at me.

"Sure Bronx" I rested my back on the headboard while Bronx just laid down on his side staring at me. 

I start reading the book and it was pretty interesting. It was about a little boy talking about his fears and at the end the boy is happy to be with his parents. I finished the book and I looked at Bronx to see him sound asleep. 

I decided to take a picture of Bronx. I laid fully down so that way I can get a good picture. As soon as I laid fully down Bronx moved closer to me cuddling into my side. 

I got my camera and took a picture which shows me kissing the top of his head. I posted it on Twitter and Instagram captioning it 'I'm Okay if our sons Okay.'


	4. Bandmates & The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy and Joe go to visit Patrick and Patrick finds Pete's suicide note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse any mistakes.

Today is Sunday and I still have the kids. Andy and Joe said they were coming over today which I'm a little thankful for. Its been pretty hard taking care of three kids by myself. I never realized how much help Pete was with the kids. 

Right now Bronx is playing the Xbox while Saint was sitting up next to him watching. Declan was asleep right now in his crib. Declan's probably the most quiet one out of the three. He is my son after all. 

I was watching the two when there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" I yelled knowing it was the guys. 

"Hey buddy" Joe said as he walked in with Andy close behind. "Brought some beer" 

"Hey guys. I'll take those to the fridge" I said standing up and taking the 12 pack of beer. Joe grabbed a bottle before I took it and sat down. 

"Remember no smoking while we're here Joseph" Andy said.

I knew Joe shook his head OK. I can hear Andy follow me to the kitchen as I put the beer in the fridge. 

I took one and sat on the counter. "How you doing Pat?" Andy asked as I took a sip of the cold beer.

"I'm doing...what I got to do to be fine" I said.

"You know you can still mourn for his death. Its been four days" Andy said as he leaned against the counter opposite to me.

"I still am. Trust me Hurley" 

"Not really showing it Wentz" I smiled sadly at the fact he said Wentz.

"Got to keep up a façade for the kids" I said then taking a sip of the beer again. "How you and Joe doing?" 

"We're doing OK. Tomorrow is our four year anniversary. Not sure what Joe has planned." 

"You think he might propose?" I asked raising a eyebrow. 

"Don't know" Andy said shrugging his shoulders.

"This is the time I wish Pete was here. He can be talking to Joe right now finding out if he is" I said smiling. I can just picture him bugging Joe tell he spilled the beans. Then that huge grin on his face cause he's happy for our band mates.

"Yeah. Somewhat miss his late night calls" Andy said.

"Sorry about that again. You know how his insomnia is" I said feeling bad for Andy a little bit.

"Did he ever wake you up telling you how he had a amazing idea for the band?" Andy asked.

"All the time. How do you think we got the concept for The Young Blood Chronicles?" We both laughed cause who else would come up with that idea.

"Typical Pete" Andy said. "Don't really want yo kill the mood, but when's the official funeral?" 

"Um...not sure yet. Maybe next next Saturday" I said. 

"Alright. If you need any help just give me a call" he said. 

"Yeah. Goin need a lot cause I never planned a funeral in my life" 

"Luckily for you I helped my mom plan my grandfather's funeral" Andy said.

"Nice. I mean nice that you know something about funerals. Not nice that you're grandfather died. That's not nice at all. Sad actually. Very sad. It's never good when a family member dies. Worst when it's your fiancé. never have them with you anymore. We were going to get married in three months. had everything fucking set up. Going to send the invitations tomorrow, but that's all to shit" I took a huge swig of my beer not caring anymore. 

"What the fuck was he thinking! That's all I want to know Andy! He would never to this. Not to me. To our kids. No one. So why!?!? It makes no sense! No sense at all! How can he fucking do this to me!" 

By the end of my huge rant I was crying. Andy just tackled me into a bear huge and I just kept crying. "Why? Why would he do it Andy?" I sobbed in to his muscular chest. 

"I don't know why Patrick. I know though that Pete loved you. That's a fact" Andy said causing me to cry more.

After a few minutes, I pulled out of the hug. I wiped my tears and said, "Thanks Andy. I really need to release that. I'm really thankful to call you and Joe my best friends. You guys really have helped me" 

"No problem Patrick. We will always be here for you. Through thick and thin" I smiled and gave him a hug again. 

We went back to the living room to see Bronx and Saint asleep next to Joe, who is awake. 

We all watched some tv and ate some take out for dinner. The lovely couple helped me take the kids back to their moms which was so much easier. 

Soon I found myself once again in our empty bed. Haven't really been able to sleep. I haven't really been in our bathroom since I found him. Something was telling me to go in there.

I got out of bed and slowly opened the door. I turned on the light to see the pill bottles and pills everywhere. I went to the three bottles to see what they were. One was for his bipolar, another for his anxiety, and the last one was a type of strong painkiller. 

I threw the bottles in the trash and started to pick up all the pills to throw them away. As soon as I was done I saw the drawer open slightly. I fully opened it to see an envelop. I grabbed it and saw written on it Patrick Stump-Wentz. I went back to our bed and opened it. 

'Dear Patrick,  
I'm guessing you found this letter and you are now reading it. I know you probably hate my guts right now for leaving you and you don't understand why I did it. I just feel like everyone's life will be better if I'm not in it. Especially you. You can do so much better then me. I really do love you Patrick. Just know that Lunchbox. I want you to tell Bronx that I love him everyday and never let Saint and Declan forget about me. I just took the pills and I'm some what regretting it. What the fuck am I thinking Pattycakes? I don't want to die. I want to see our kids grow up and make more music. I want to marry you so you can be Patrick Wentz. I want to tell you I'll be there through sickness and health till death do us part. I don't want death. I feel so cold 'Trick. Help me Patrick' 

At the very bottom was his signature. I was clutching on to the letter as my tears fell on to the paper. If only I got home soon I could of saved him. I could of called a ambulance sooner and they could of got the pills out. I cried all night having a death grip on the paper. 

I soon let go and grabbed my phone. I wanted to see Pete so I went through all my pictures. I smiled at all the memories each one had. 

Wait a minute! I jumped out of the bed and went to our CD player we have in the room. I hit play and Thnks Fr Th Mmrs started playing. It was a message to me. He was trying to warn me as soon as I walked through the front door. 

I grabbed my phone and posted my favorite picture of Pete and captioned it 'Thnks Fr Th Mmrs playing when I walked through the front door, I found you in the bathtub, cried ever night and still do, found envelope with Patrick Stump-Wentz written on it, in the letter you say you love me and I know that's true, and till death do us part'


	5. Recording & Videos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick gets some answers as to why Pete killed him self.

Today is going to be a fun productive day. I have to go to the studio to finish up American Beauty/American Psycho album. I got dressed in my normally get up and wore one of Pete's hoodies. 

I got to the studio in thirty minutes and just walked in to see Joe playing his guitar. "Hey Patrick" Andy said. 

"Hey Andy. How's it going?" I asked.

"Pretty good. Did you know Pete recorded all the bass lines for the songs?" 

"What? No. He told me he had to record them still two days before he died" I said then I started thinking. "Do you think he had planned his suicide all along?" 

"I don't know but you better start recording if you want to finish today" I nodded and went into the recording room. I recorded all the guitar parts I had to play in the songs which was fairly easy. 

Andy had to do his recording so I went to get some lunch really quickly. I just went to Subway getting a sandwich. I only ate three bits and was full.

I went back to the studio to record the vocals for the album. I started with Irresistible. It was pretty hard singing this cause I wrote it for Pete. 

It was my way of hinting to the fans we were together. I'm sure they would understand now when I sing 'I give my love a four letter name.' 

I recorded all the others and last I sang Uma Thurman. 

I can move mountains  
I can work a miracle, work a miracle  
Oh, oh keep you like a oath   
May nothing but death do us part

I instantly stopped singing after I sang the last line. He wrote that in his letter. Why though? Did he mean it as wedding vows? Did he just want to quote our song? Was he trying to tell me he's wanted to die all along? 

"Patrick, you OK?" The recording guy asked. 

I shock my head no and walked out the room. I left the building and drove home. 

I needed answers as to why. Why did he write that line? Why did he record before everyone else and say he didn't? Why was he playing Thks Fr The Mmrs?

I got home and ran upstairs to our bedroom. I just started throwing things out from his drawers trying to find something, anything. There was nothing in any of his drawers. I ran downstairs to the music room and started to go through the drawers in there, but nothing. 

I stood there and just took a deep breath. Where would he leave something for me to find? He wouldn't had written that and not explain as to why. That's not Pete. 

Then I looked at the door. The door that's always locked. Where would he put the key? Then I remember the necklace. I ran back to our room and grabbed it from the nightstand. It was a key on a chain. He gave it to me on our last anniversary. I had asked him why a key and he said it just caught his eye.

I ran backed to the room and put the key in the keyhole and turned it and 'click.' I was right. I opened the door to see a book shelf that touched the roof. They were all DVD cases. Written on the spine is dates. There's a note taped on the DVDs on my eye level. I grabbed it an read it.

'Dear 'Trick,   
I'm guessing you finally figured out the key necklace. Don't get the wrong idea about all the DVDs. They are...well just watch them. Start on the very bottom left move to the right and keep going up shelf by shelf. These DVDs should give you answers.   
Love Pete'

I grabbed the DVD like he told me. I went to the TV and put it in. There was Pete in his younger form. He was dressed in a hoodie and black eyeliner. 

"Hey 'Trick" he said causing me to tear up. I haven't heard his voice for so long.

"Its year 2002. Its been a year since Fall Out Boy formed. You and I have been doing pretty good. We haven't argued for three months now. Kind of miss it though. You're pretty cute when your mad. Anyway we've been actually becoming friends. I like it. I like making you laugh and smile. I think I'm slowly falling for you. I'm making these videos so you know how much I love you" 

The film ended and I was crying. He loved me that long and I was just being stupid. I started to watch them all crying and laughing at all the memories. Soon I got to February 2005 the day before he tried to kill himself.

"I don't know how to live anymore Patrick. I don't want to live anymore. I can live knowing that you don't love me. How can you love me. I'm so fucked up. I'm seeing Ashlee yet I still think about you. I love you so much yet I know you don't love me back. You told me you're straight as can be. It hurt so much to hear you say that. So bye Patrick" 

I'm the reason Pete tried to kill himself the first time. I just hope the reason he tried and succeeded this time. I kept watching them all after. He was talking about how he recovered and how he regret yelling at me to leave him alone. 

He had DVDs about hiatus. He rolled about how he missed me so much. He wishes he never told me he loved me. 

That's what caused the band to go on hiatus. He told me he loved me and I panicked and yelled at him. I said such horrible things to him. I only said them cause I loved him back. Yet I didn't want to admit it cause he's a married man. 

He talked about going to my shows. Saying how proud he was if me. Also said how he got turned on seeing me on stage in my blue suit. 

The more videos I watched Pete seemed to be depressed still. The first one that he seemed happy in he said that me and him started going out. Makes a lot of sense. He talk about everything to our first kiss, first date, first time we had sex, first argument in our relationship, and the first time we took care of the kids. He even talked about how he was planning on purposing and about how I said yes. 

A week after that one I got answers.

"Hey Pattycakes. I don't know if I made a mistake. I don't want our marriage to end up like mine and Ashlee's. Once I get in really serious relationship, I just shut the person out. I don't want to shut you out Patrick. I just know I am though. I think everyone's life's will be better if I was dead. Bye baby" 

Pete was just scared. He didn't want to mess things up but he could of just talked to. Something else is messing.

I kept watching and realized he stopped taking his medication. Finally I got to the very last video.

"Hey baby. I think tomorrow I'm going to finally do it. I love you okay. Just know that. Just so you know all those song I written for Fall Out Boy are for you even the newer ones. I stopped taking my medication a long time ago. What ever you do Lunch box don't go to my doctor for help. He's been doing something to my meds. I don't know what but I just know it. Last time last I took them I felt different I felt like I was dying. That's not how meds make me feel normally. I love you so much baby. You tell the kids I love them too. Goodbye Patrick Stump-Wentz" 

Then the screen went black. He's doctor was trying to kill him. Why though? 

"Hey!" I jumped and looked at the TV. It was Pete again.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, but I forgot to tell you something. Go talk to my lawyer Patrick. He'll tell more details about stuff. I love you" he finish the video by blowing a kiss to me. Then it was over. 

I looked at the clock to see it was 3 a.m. I need to get sleep so I can talk to his laywer maybe he has even more information for me.


	6. Daddy Patrick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bronx gets hurt and Patrick gets protective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys excuse any mistakes. Also there is going to be a future chapter where Fall Out Boy will have one last performance. So comment two new songs you want them to play and one old one. Now you guys can read.

I woke up and did my usual morning routine. I was getting in the car when my phone went of. It was Bronx's school.

"Hello" I said picking up the phone.

"Hello. Is this Patrick Stump?" The lady asked.

"Yes this is him. Is everything OK? Is Bronx okay?" I asked worried. 

"Actually Bronx has gotten hurt. We tried calling the other two people on his emergency card, but no one answered. The nurse believes he may have broken or fractured his arm. We have to wait for a parent to come in to call a ambulance" 

"Alright. I'll be right over" I started the car and went over the speed limit to get to the school.

Once I got there I quickly parked the car and ran in to the main office.

"Hi. I'm here for Bronx Wentz. I'm his father" I said out of breath from running.

"You're Pete Wentz?" the lady asked. 

"No. Um I'm...." I wasn't exactly sure what to say. I don't know if I say Bronx's Dads fiancée or just I'm his new Dad. 

"Dad!!" I turn to see Bronx in the small room. 

I ran to the room and bent down to be in front of him. "Hey buddy. How you doing?" 

"It hurts Dad" he said crying. 

"I know buddy" I turned to face the nurse. "Can you call a ambulance now?" She nodded and I looked back at Bronx. "Hey buddy. We are going to go to the hospital okay" 

"Okay Dad" he said hugging me. 

Soon the ambulance came and I rode in the back as they took him. I had told the doctors all Bronx's medical history and his insurance. They put him in a arm cast cause he did break it.

They let me take him home so we are in the car. We are heading to go eat some pizza that way he will cheer up.

"Hey look it's Dad on TV" I looked at the TV that the pizza had and sure enough there's Pete.

"It's been a couple of days since Pete Wentz, bassist of Fall Out Boy, died. We found out about his death from lead singer Patrick Stump, or should I say Wentz. When Patrick announce the sad news he also announce that the two were engaged. No one really knows how long the two have been together but long enough where Patrick as already took the role as Bronx's father. No family or friends have announced when the funeral is but from what we can tell Patrick doesn't some so sad about the death" 

The lady said then it went to commercial. "Are you OK Dad?" Bronx asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" I said wiping away all the tears that slipped out. I grabbed my phone out of anger and tweeted, 'Anyone saying I'm not sad about Pete's death are stupid assholes' 

Then I posted another, 'I love Pete and I miss him ever fucking day.' 

Then another, 'I'm trying to figure out why he did it still cause I want to know he's in peace' 

'I'm always going to be here for my sons no matter what.'


	7. Lawyer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick talks to Pete's lawyer.

I had eventually took Bronx back home to Ashlee. He still had school and Ashlee felt like it would be too early for me to start taking him to school. 

She thanked me though for taking care of him. She said if Pete was here she would thank him for getting her to put me on his emergency contact. 

Now that I was alone I got in the car and went to Pete's lawyer. I knew exactly where to find him since I went with Pete as moral support for his divorce with Ashlee. 

I got to the place and just walked in. I went to his office and knocked waiting for a responds.

"Come in" I heard him say. I opened the door and walked in to see Robert sitting there. "Ah, I've been expecting you to come in Patrick" he said leaning back in his chair. 

"You have?" I said as I sat down. 

"Yes. Pete told me you will come in a couple days after his death. I'm sorry for your lost by the way" I nodded me head accepting the grief. "Okay. Here is the will he left for you" Robert said handing me a paper.

'Patrick Stump-Wentz will have all my belonging. He will know what to give our children and to family members. He will also be the legal father of Bronx Mowgli Wentz and Saint Lazslo Wentz as well as Crow Vaughn Wentz'

"I have the adoption papers right here. You can take them home and fill it out. Then bring it back here and I'll deal with the rest" Robert said once he knew I was done reading the will. 

"Do you know why Pete did it. I mean kill himself. He told me you'll have answers" I said.

He gave me a sad smile and opened a drawer next to him. "He told me you to give you this stuff" 

He handed me a briefcase and a piece of paper. I read the paper to see it was a address and then at the very bottom said 'Open once at the location. DON'T OPEN IT PATRICK' 

"Thanks Robert" I said standing up. 

"By the way Patrick" I stopped at the doorway and looked at him. "The police and I have been investigating Pete's death. We'll be pressing charges against the his doctor soon" 

"Thank again" I said. He nodded at me with a sad smile and I walked out. I still have so many questions that aren't answered. Like who the hell is Crow Wentz. I need to go to this location maybe everything I need to know is there and in the briefcase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed. So I have some questions for you guys. I still need to know what 2 old song and 2 new songs you want Fall Out Boy to perform in a future chapter. Also do you really want Pete dead???


	8. Crow Wentz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick meets Crow.

I drove to the address and pulled in to a long driveway. Once I final reached the end, there was a huge house. Like it was a fucking mansion. I parked and walked to the front door.

I twisted the knob to see that the door is unlocked. I walked in and there stood a man in a nice casual outfit. He looked to be around 50 maybe younger. 

"Been expecting you Mr. Wentz" he said. 

"You have?" I asked a little scared. This guy can be a killer for all I know.

"Yes. Pete told me you will be arriving here soon" he said. "I'm so sorry I haven't introduce myself yet. I'm Clark. I pretty much clean and do other things to make sure the house is how Pete wants it" 

"Nice to meet you. How long has Pete owned this house?" I asked shocked he kept this huge house a secret from me.

"Only three years" Clark said. 

I was about to ask him if he was the only one who lives here but someone started talking.

"So this is the famous Patrick Stump" I looked to the side to see a teenager leaning against the railing of the large staircase. 

He had his arms crossed and a glare on his face. He look like Pete, but when he was all emo. I mean the kid was wearing all black, his hair that I know has been flat ironed, and black eyeliner around his eyes. The only thing different is him being taller and slightly different facial features. 

"Oh sorry. I mean Wentz since you were suppose to marry my Dad" he said.

"So you're Crow?" I said questionable.

"Yeah" he said glaring even harder at me. "Don't you dare think that I'm going to call you Dad cause you are not adopting me. I'm going to be 18 in two years. So you can leave" he said every word with so much venom.

"Crow! That's no way to talk to guests!" Clark yelled at him. 

"I don't care, Clark" he said. Then he went up the stairs and disappearing down the hallway. 

"I'm so sorry about him Mr. Wentz" Clark said.

"Its fine. You can call me Patrick by the way"

"Well Patrick follow me I'll take you to the master bedroom" 

I followed Clark going down the hallway. We stopped at the door and I thanked him. I walked in to see a king size bed against the wall and a couple of dressers. It looked like any other nice hotel room Fall Out Boy has ever been in. Only difference is that there is a bunch of pictures of Pete and I. 

I sat on the bed and laid the briefcase infront of me. There was a code I had to put in so I put my birthday in. It work like I expected. I opened it to see it is filled with money and a lot of it.

"Holy shit" I breathed out in a whisper.

Once again I found a note.

'Hey babe. I hope you got a few answers to all the questions you have. Use all this money Lunchbox for you and the kids. Pretty sure you've met Crow by now. Crow is just like the 2005 version of me. He's very emotional and he expresses his opinion a lot. His Mom hasn't been in the pictures for five years now. Now go two doors down and you will find another briefcase. Now don't open it till the day we first started going out. Love you Patrick.

God another surprise. I have to wait two months to open the next briefcase. I got up off the bed and went down the hall till I reached the door. 

I opened it and walked in to see Crow laying on top of the bed. He was writing something in a book.

"What the fuck are you doing in my room?" He said giving me the same glare as before.

"I-I'm s-sorry" I stuttered. 

"Well get out" 

"I can't though" I said realizing how stupid that sounds.

"What the fuck do you mean you can't? All you have to do is take two steps back and close the god damn door" he said sounding pissed off. 

"I-Its just that..that your father left a briefcase and it was in here" 

"Well there's no fucking briefcase in here. If there was I would of either opened it or given to you by now. Why do you want it so bad anywhy? Its just going to be a knife so you can kill yourself off already" 

Now that hurt. I can feel tears filling my eyes but I wasn't going to let them spill. I want going to feel like power over me.

"You gonna cry now?" He said a fake caring voice. I shook my head no. "Well it looks like you are. I'm not going to be like Dad and feel sorry for your ass. So bye" he said. He gave me a evil, sadistic smile.

I quickly left the room and our the house. I still wasn't gonna let myself cry, but his words hurt. That kid was the definition of pure evil. If I could I would never look or talk to that kid again, but Pete wanted me take care of him. Why would Pete want me to adopt him if he didn't want me to take care of him. 

I drove back home and filled out all the adoption papers even Crows. Sure I'm not really liking the kid right now, but I still feel a for him. 

"Shit!" I said as I realized I never got that briefcase. That means I have to go back to that house. Not helpful that I'm going to have the kids tomorrow. God I just need some sleep.


	9. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick and the kids stay for dinner at the house Crow and Clark live at. Bronx somewhat spends time with Bronx.

After I picked up the kids I headed back to the house Crow and Clark are at. 

"Where we at Dad?" Bronx said as I helped him out the car. 

"We are stopping at someone's house so I can get something" I said as I unbuckled Saint and Declans car seats. I walked into the house holding both carriers and sat them down as soon as I walked in. The struggle of not having Pete here. 

"Oh, hello again Patrick" Clark said walking into the room. 

"Hey Clark...um I came to get something" I said a little out of breath. 

"OK do you want me to watch the kids for you?" He asked.

"Yeah thanks" I head up the stairs and went two doors the other way from Crows room. 

I walked to see it was a music room. There right on top of a amp was the briefcase. I grabbed the case and headed back downstairs.  

"Alright. Thanks so much for watching them Clark. Um we're going to head out" I said. 

"Oh would you like to stay for dinner?" Clark asked me.

"Oh.. No. I don't want to intrude" I said. I really just wanted to say I don't want to stay cause of that evil teenager upstairs. 

"No. This is your house Patrick. Pete wanted you to have this place" he said.

"I just.." I was trying to find the right word. "Don't feel comfortable" I said glancing upstairs.

Clark caught were I looked at and said, "I'm sure if you stay for dinner and talk to him then he'll get use to you" 

"Fine" I sighed. He was right though. Maybe he's not as bad as I think he is. 

I asked Clark if he needed any help and he said just to relax. So I just sat on the floor and played with Saint and Declan. While Bronx sat on the couch on his phone.

Soon Crow came downstairs. He just went and sat next to Bronx. Bronx looked at him scared and then looked at me with hopefully eyes. I nodded my head telling him its okay. He went back to his game on his phone.

"Hey twerp. What's your name?" Crow said in a low voice to Bronx. 

"M-my n-names Bronx" he stuttered. This is the first time I heard him stuttered his whole life. He normally is loud and not shy. 

"Well I'm Crow. I'm your older brother. It's a little hard to explain, but I'm going to be around for awhile. Do you know how to play the Xbox?" Bronx nodded his head. "Alright. Come on I'll show you the game room"

"You got Halo?" Bronx asked.

"Who doesn't have Halo. Come on" they walked out the room.

"Crow!" I called. 

He walked backwards to the room and gave me that same death glare as before. "What?" He said with hatred.

"If you hurt him or do anything harming him, you will be in serious trouble, Crow" I said with my serious face. 

"You really think I'll hurt a kid? You think of me that low? If I wanted to hurt someone I would hurt myself for fuck sake" he said and walked out. 

I know he was most likely kidding about hurting himself, but I was still worried. I really hope he doesn't cut himself or did anything to himself. 

Soon it was time for dinner so I went to go get Crow and Bronx. Clark took care of Saint and Declan. 

I went upstairs and went down the hall till I found the game room. I looked into see the two sitting on a l shaped couch with remotes in their hands. Bronx was sitting on the edge of the couch like he does in any chair, while Crow was sitting back comfortably.

"So how old are you bro?" Crow asked.

"I'm six. What about you? You look old?" Bronx said.

"Thanks for calling me old dick. I'm only sixteen" Crow said.

"That's old to me. Why is your name Crow? Isn't that a type of bird?" 

"My mom liked the name. She said that it means you're mischievous" 

"What's your middle name?" Bronx asked.

"Vaughan" 

"That's Dad's middle name" Bronx said.

"Yeah..I think that's why Mom gave it to me. She knew how much Dad loved Patrick" Crow said.

I figured that's where  I should interrupt them. I knocked on the door frame and Crow paused the game.

"Dinners ready" I said. They stood up and followed me downstairs. 

We walked in and Clark was setting the table. "Where the kids at?" I asked.

"Oh, they fell asleep. I put them in their rooms that Pete made for them" I nodded my head OK with it. Us three sat down as Clark went god knows where. 

We were eating in silence till I decided to break it. "So you never told me Bronx how was school this week?" 

"Good. I got 100% on my spelling test" 

"That's good" I then turned to look at Crow. "What about you Crow? How's school?" 

"Fine. I guess. Kicked this kids ass for punching Bones. Then he and ditched to come back here. Then I heard you walk in so he went out the window. So my day went fucking fine. Goodnight" he said getting up and leaving. 

"Crow you didn't eat!" Bronx yelled to him.

Crow walked back in and responded to Bronx, "I'm not hungry. Never am" he mumbled the last part, but I heard him. 

Bronx finished eating and ran back to the game room. Soon Clark came out of the kitchen with two beers. 

"Here" he said handing it to me. I mumbled thanks and took a sip of it. "You did pretty good" he said.

"He barely talked to me. Even when he does he talks to me with so much hatred" 

"At least you tried Patrick" he said.

"How often does he eat?" I asked remembering what he had mumbled a while ago. 

"He eats alot why?" 

"Cause he's really skinny" I said. It was true. He was tall and he just looked all bones. There was hardly any fat on him. 

"He weighs 110. Pete has me check every month. He always got worried about him" I nodded my head knowing how Pete can be. "You can stay the night if you would like. The master bed room is clean."

"Sure. Why not? Should get use to staying here since it is technically home now" I said.

"I'm glad you can call this place home" Clark said.

"Do you have a room for Bronx?" I asked.

"Of course. Pete had a room made for everyone. Even Andy and Joe" Clark said. 

"Alright. I'm going to head up. I'm actually pretty tired" I said standing up.

"Alright Patrick. I'll put Bronx to bed soon for you"

"Oh..Thanks Clark. Thanks for everything today actually. This is the most help I've had since Pete's death" I said.

"No problem. It's nice to have other people around other then a sixteen stubborn teenager" I laughed and said goodnight to him.

I went to the bedroom and just laid down. I looked at the bedside table to see a picture. I grabbed it to see it was a picture of Pete and I with the kids. 

Then another one of Pete with Crow. They looked really happy. This is the first time I've seen Crow smiling. It's a little weird. Not saying its not a nice smile. It's just weird to know that dark scary kid is smiling.

I put it back and soon drifted to sleep. For once I didn't cry myself to sleep.


	10. I Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick and Crow talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made another story about couples like Pete and Patrick in Marriage Boot Camp. Check it out if you're interested.

It's been three days since the dinner we had together. I officially have moved into the house which I think is good. No more memories of Pete and I. 

Crow still hasn't fully talked to me. He would say little things to me at dinner, but not a full conversation. I tried to ask him questions to somewhat get to know him more, but he answered "don't ask stupid questions to try to get to know me." 

Right now he's at school and I'm just sitting in bed on my laptop. I was just surfing the web not looking up mine and Petes name of course. 

Soon I stood up and went down the hall. I just stood in front of his door that was closed. I took a deep breath and walked in. I know snooping is bad, but I just want to get to know the kid. 

I went to the CD rack he has and most of them were My Chemical Romance and Falling In Reverse. There was a David Bowie album that caught my attention though. I can talk about Bowie with him.

I then went to his bedside table. It has a drawer so I pulled it open. It was papers and concert tickets thrown in there. There was a pair of glasses almost like mine on top of the papers.  I dugged to the bottom to find two pictures. 

One was of him and his mom. His mom was tall with long blond hair and blue eyes. Pete really does love blonds. Maybe that's why he loved Soul Punk so much. On the back it was 'Last Picture Together' in black Sharpe.

The other was him with a guy. The guy was laying on his back on the floor. He had bleach hair that couldn't be his natural hair color. Crow was half on top of him kissing him. Interesting, he's got a boyfriend. 

I closed the drawer and went to his dresser. There was a pill bottle on top so I grabbed it. The label said it was Ativan. That was the meds Pete tried to kill himself with. 

"What are you doing in my room?" I jumped and turned around to see Crow. I can tell by looking at him he's pissed.

"I'm sorry it's just-" 

"What the fuck are you doing with my pills?!" He grabbed them from my hand and threw them on the bed. "Get the fuck out! You had no right to come in my room touching my shit!"

"I just wanted-" I said trying to explain.

"Get the fuck out!" He shoved me out and slamed the door close. 

I sighed and just walked to my room. I sat back on the bed having nothing to do. I would do a Q&A on Twitter, but they would asked about Pete. So I settled on texting Andy.

Patrick: Hey

Andy: Hey. What's wrong you never text.

Patrick: I think Crow's mad at me.

I had told Joe and Andy about Crow yesterday. I invited them over and Crow just said hi and went upstairs. 

Andy: I think the kid still need to get use to you. You'll be fine.

There was a knock and I looked up to see Crow in the doorway.

"I'm so sorry for going in your room. I just wanted to know somethings about you so I can have a conversation with you. I'm so sorry" I rambled.

"No. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted the way I did" he then walked over to my bed and sat in front of me. "You can ask me all the stupid questions you have right now" 

"Really?" I said shoocked.

"Yeah. Hurry up before I change my mind" 

"OK um.... So you like Bowie" I said just decideding to go for something not so personal.

"Yeah. He's really good. I only have that album, but I have all his songs download" I nodded my head understanding. "Next question" 

"Right. You wear glasses"

"Naw. Those are Bones" 

"Is that his real name?" 

"Naw. It's Edge. We call him Bones because he's fascinated with human bones" he said.

"Is he the guy in the picture you're kissing?" 

"Yeah. He's my boyfriend. I'm gay" he said looking down twirling his thumbs in his lap.

"That's good. I mean... That came out wrong. I don't mean good like I was hoping you were. I just mean... I'm not going to judge you or anything. That would be stabbing myself in the back"

"I get that is just... I never told anyone I'm gay" he said still looking down.

"You never told Clark or your Dad?" I asked a little shocked.

"Clark knows about Edge and I but I never told him. And Dad well-" I paused and I can just tell he wanted to cry. "I was going to tell him the day after he died. I was planning on having Edge come for dinner and I would tell him. I never got a chance though" 

I put my hand on top of him to comfort him. He looked at my hand and just let it be there. He then looked up at me with tears down his face. 

"I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you. It's just don't like showing my emotions"

"You are right now though" 

He laughed and then said, "Right. I'm fucking crying. It took me months to cry in front of Edge" 

"How long have you guys been going out?" I asked.

"Two and a half years. Been dating him since freshmen year" he said sounding a little proud.

"That's good. I hope I get to met this Edge soon" I said.

"Yeah. I'll invite him tomorrow" 

"Not to kill the mood, but I'm going to be out all day tomorrow cause the guys and I have to rehearse for our last show on Saturday" I said feeling bad.

"Um.. How bout on Friday. You got the kids right" 

"Yeah that can work. You can invite him to the show if you want. You guys can go backstage" I said.

"I'll love that. Me and him are huge fans of Fall Out Boy" he said. I laughed and he got of the bed. When he was he's sleeve lift up an I saw whole bunch of cuts. 

"Wait" he stopped and looked at me. "Let me see your hand" He slowly handed me his hand and I pushed his sleeve up. "Did you do this?" He nodded his head. "You need to stop Crow. It's not healthy" 

"I've been thinking about stopping" he said quietly.

"Do you do anything else to harm yourself? I know you eat, but you still are so skinny" I said.

"I throw up my food. Have since Mom died" he said.

"Do you think you can stop? I know its bad to do that even on your meds. I know how hard it is Crow. I use to do it too. I had medical problems and I thought if I did that it would help. It made me worst" I told him.

"Is that why you were so skinny during Soul Punk" I nodded my head. "I didn't know that. I'll try to stop. It's gonna take awhile" 

"I understand completely. If you need any help, talk to me. You're my oldest son now an I don't want to loss you. I love you" I said. 

He nodded then kissed my cheek. "Thanks for everything Dad" 

He then got up and left. Even though he didn't say it back I know he does too. He talked to me and he called me Dad. I think that's a huge step.


	11. Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick mets Edge.

I was on the floor in the living room with Declan and Saint just messing around. I was playing peek-a-boo with the two when I heard the door open. I can hear Bronx run from downstairs and him yelling, "Hey Crow!" 

I can hear Crow faintly talking and him walking into the living room. "Hey Dad." He said going to the mail. 

"Dad? I thought you hate this guy" I heard another voice say. I look over the couch to see it was the guy in the picture. 

"Yeah forgot to tell you we made up. Dad this is Edge. Babe this is Patrick."

"Hi. Nice to met you" he walked over and shook my hand. "Oh my god! Who are these guys?" He said seeing the kids. 

"Oh this Declan and Saint" I said as Declan crawled to my lap to hide. Saint just kept playing with the toy car. 

"They are so cute. Crow have you seen them" He asked looking over his shoulder.

"Yeah I've met them before. I'm going upstairs cause Bronx wanted to hang out" he said.

"Alright babe. How old are they?" Edge asked.

"They're going to be one in a couple of months" I told him as Declan started crying. I knew he was just hungry. "Do you mind watching Saint for a little bit. I need to feed this little guy"

"No problem" he said. I smiled a thank you and went to the kitchen I got his baby food and sat him in his chair. I pulled a chair up to him so I can sit down while I'm feeding him. He ate all the food so I got him and went back to the living room.

Edge was on the floor pushing the toy car causing Saint to laugh. "You're really good with kids" I said to him. 

"Yeah. I used to have a little brother their age" he said.

"Oh I'm sorry for your lost" I said feeling a little bad. 

"Naw its OK. He was really sick so we knew he wasn't going to make it" he said smiling sadly. 

"Well I can understand where you're coming" I said.

"I'm sorry for your lost too. I didn't really know Pete, but from the memories Crow has of him he seemed like a nice guy"

"Yeah. All you can do is move on" I said. 

Soon Crow and Bronx ran downstairs. We all watched some cartoons that Crow said he watched when he was a kid. Clark soon came saying dinner was ready so we all went to eat. 

Edge was a really nice kid. The two were really cute together. Crow looked really happy with him. He was smiling and laughing a lot. 

When we were done eating Crow and Edge went upstairs to his room. Bronx went back to the game room and I told him to play just for a hour. 

I went to my room and sat there going through Twitter. I was just going through my feed when I heard footsteps.

The door opened and there was Pete. He was wearing black leather pants and his Metallica tank top. 

"P-pete" I stuttered shock. "No this isn't real you're dead" I said. 

He ran up to the bed and put his hands on my cheek. "Baby..listen to me. I'm here. I'm promised you I wouldn't leave you" 

"But you're dead. I saw you dead" then I heard footsteps again. 

"Shhh" he ran to our closet and closing the door behind him. 

"But what am I.." 

"Who are you talking to?" Crow said as he walked in. 

"N-no one" I stuttered. 

"OK... So is it OK if Edge stay the night?" He asked.

"Yeah sure. Just no funny business" 

"Yeah. Yeah" he said as he walked out. 

I stood up and ran to the closet. I opened the door to not see Pete. I moved stuff and he wasn't in there. 

What's going on? Maybe I should go to the morgue to make sure Pete is really dead. Maybe I was just imagining him being here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So comment what you think is really going on with the Pete thing.


	12. Last Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall Out Boy do their last performance.

I woke up extra early and got ready. I have a lot to do today. I have to quickly go to the morgue and then come home to get ready for the show. 

They were having a red carpet for us and then show performance live on T.V. 

I put on my Fedora and grabbed the keys heading down the hall. I knocked on Crow's door and waited for a reply.

"Come in!" He yelled. 

I walked in to see him in his chair while Edge was still asleep.   
"Um.. Do you think you can watched the kids. I'm going out real quickly" 

"Yeah sure" he said then going back back to whatever he was doing.

I left and headed to the morgue. It was a couple minutes away thankfully. I got there and walked in to see the receptionist.

"Hi. I wanted to look at Pete Wentz's body" I said. 

"Alright. Follow me" she said after looking him up on her computer. 

She led me to a room and closed the door behind us. She put on gloves and then lefted the sheet. 

Just looking at him I knew he was dead. He was pale and just dead looking. It wasn't the hyperactive Pete I knew. 

"Thanks. I just wanted to look" I said.

"I completely understand. You have to see it to believe your loved ones dead" she said. I nodded my head and left. 

On my way home, I couldn't help but think about last night. I makes no sense. How was Pete there? It wasn't like he was a ghost. I wearing something different then when he died. He also touched me. 

I got home to a crazy house. 

"I don't want to get dressed!" Bronx yelled still in his pajamas.

"You have to Bronx. Dad said so!" Crow yelled back to his little brother. 

"Hey!" I yelled stopping the two. "Bronx get dressed. If you need help ask Clark. Crow go get ready with Edge" I said. The both went upstairs to their rooms and I followed. 

I put on a black polo shirt and some black skinny jeans. I wore my black converses and put on my leather jacket. I went downstairs to see the boys downstairs already. 

Crow wore a white button up, black pants, and a blazer over it. Edge was wearing a black button up and some black pants. He was also wearing his glasses. Bronx was just wearing a Joy Division shirt that Pete got him and some jeans. He wore his little Doc Martins that Pete and I got him for his last birthday. 

"Guess you guys are ready. Let's go" I said heading outside. Clark said he'll take care of Saint and Declan. He said not to worry and enjoy the night. 

We got into the SUV tat was sent to get us. We got there a couple minutes later and were on the red carpet.. Bronx was on my left side holding my hand and Crow on my right. Edge was to to the side saying they should get some family photos. 

At first Crow was standing next to me awkwardly but soon put a arm around shoulders. I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back and then looked back at the camera with a straight face. 

They wanted a few shots of just me so Crow and Bronx went to take pictures with Edge. I stood there as the paparazzi took pictures. Then I looked to my side to see Pete. I looked back at the camera trying to look normal.

"Get out of my head Pete" I mumbled. 

"Can't get rid of me" he said back. I kept looking at the camera and I knew he was doing something stupid next to me. 

I kept standing there hearing all his remarks to me. I was slowly kissing my patients with him.

"Hey bro!" I jumped and looked to see Joe and Andy heading my way. Pete was gone though, thankfully. 

"Hey guys" I said softly. 

"You OK?" Andy asks.

I nod my head and just look down. "Just having a off day" 

They nodded and then Dallon popped up. "Hey. Sorry I'm late Brendon was taking forever" he said looking at Brendon who was holding his hand.

"I'm sorry you took forever with your hair" Brendon said.

I shook my head at the couple and said, "Its cool. As long as you made it."

The guys and I started taking pictures and soon Dallon joined in. He agreed to play bass for the show tonight. I couldn't be more thankful. 

Soon it was show time. I was in the backroom doing my warm up. Then Pete appeared again. 

"What do you think you're doing?!?" He yelled. I kept pacing the room, but he was following me. 

"You can't still play a show when I'm gone Patrick! Fall Out Boy is nothing with out me!" He yelled. 

I kept pacing ignoring him. He kept yelling at me different things, bug I tried to blur them out. 

"Hey. Showtime" Andy said. I look behind m to not see Pete. I nodded my head and head out. 

We walked out on stage to the beginning to American Beauty/American Psycho. We went through playing old songs and new ones. 

We just finished Thks Fr Th Mmrs and I knew just what song is next. I took off my guitar and went to the mic going to talk for the first time. Dallon thankfully was talking the whole time for me. 

"Hey...um... This next song Pete had wrote for me and it meant the world to me. So this ones for you Pete" I moved back but then went up to it again. "By the way, give it up for Elton John who's going to play piano" 

Everyone cheered and he started playing.

I got troubled thoughts  
And the self-esteem to match  
What a catch, what a catch  
You'll never catch us  
So just let me be  
Said I'll be fine  
Till the hospital or American Embassy  
Miss Flack said I still want you back  
Yeah, Miss Flack said I still want you back

I got troubled thoughts  
And the self-esteem to match  
What a catch, what a catch  
And all I can think of  
Is the way I'm the one  
Who charmed the one  
Who gave up on you  
Who gave up on you

They say the captain  
Goes down with the ship  
So, when the world ends  
Will God go down with it?  
Miss Flack said I still want you back  
Yeah, Miss Flack said I still want you back 

I got troubled thoughts  
And the self-esteem to match  
What a catch, what a catch  
And all I can think of  
Is the way I'm the one  
Who charmed the one  
Who gave up on you  
Who gave up on you

Out of no where the lights went on to the side of the stage. There was a huge choir of teenagers and some adults. I kept singing but was so shocked.

What a catch  
What a catch  
What a catch  
What a catch

I was about to keep singing, but Elvis Costello came out singing. I just looked at him shocked. 

I will never end up like him  
Behind my back, I already am  
Keep a calendar  
This way you will always know

I got troubled thoughts  
And the self-esteem to match  
What a catch, what a catch  
And all I can think of  
Is the way I'm the one  
Who charmed the one  
Who gave up on you  
Who gave up on you

Then Gabe Saporta came out from back stage. I can feel myself crying for some reason.

Where is your boy tonight?  
I hope he is a gentleman  
Maybe he won't find out what I know  
You were the last good thing

Then Travis came out. 

[Travis McCoy:]  
We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And sugar, we're goin' down swinging

Brendon walked down from the middle of the choir.

[Brendon Urie:]  
Dance, dance, we're falling apart to halftime  
Dance, dance, and these are the lives you'd love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me

[Doug Does:]  
This ain't a scene, it's a goddamn arms race  
This ain't a scene, it's a goddamn arms race

[Alex DeLeon:]  
One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you, only sweeter

Then Crow came out singing. I saw I was crying and grabbed my hand as he was singing.

[Crow Wentz:]  
Growing up, growing up

I sang still holding Crow's hand.

I got troubled thoughts  
And the self-esteem to match  
What a catch, what a catch

Crow hugged me when I finished and I can feel him crying too. Soon the rest of the guys joined the hug. I can hear the crowd cheering loudly screaming I love you. We broke the hug and I went to the mic again.

I froze as I saw Pete right in front of the stage. He looked pissed but sad. 

"I'm sorry" I mumbled. Then I realized I said it into the mic. 

"I mean thank you for everything. Goodnight" I said. I walked backstage and I can hear someone running.

"Dad!" I heard Crow yell. I just walked a little faster. I just need to be alone. Then I felt someone's hand.

"What! What do you want!?!" I yelled at him. He flinch a little shocked. 

"I just- Are you OK?" He asked.

"Just leave me alone!" I yelled go in the backstage room and slaming the door behind me.

Then I realized what I just did. I opened the door to see Crow standing there looking a little heartbroken. 

"I'm sorry. It's just I'm really stressed and I haven't been feeling good" I hugged him and he just hugged back. 

"It OK Dad. Do you want to talk?" He asked.

"I'm good. I just want to get home" I said.

"Yeah lets go. I think Bronx fell asleep" he said. He put a arm around my shoulder and waled down the hall. 

We met up with Edge who was carrying Bronx. I drove home and Crow said he will put Bronx to bed. I thanked him and went to bed. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	13. Leave Me Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick keeps seeing Pete.

Right now I'm in bed. I have been for three days now. I don't get up at all expect to go to the bathroom. I'm still in the same outfit from the show and I have no intention to change. 

Every night Pete would appear. He would just yell at me. Mostly about me not morning as much anymore and about the kids. 

"Get out of my head" I whispered having my head in my knees.

"You can't keep fucking doing the Patrick! You can't just raise our kids like this!" 

"I'm doing fine raising them Pete" I said looking up.

"Then take care of Crow" Pete yelled.

"Get out of my head!!" I yelled. 

Then there was knocking on the door. "Dad! You OK?" It was Crow.

"I'm fine" I said. 

"Are you sure? Who are you talking to?" He asked.

"No one. I'm fine Crow" 

"Don't you want to come out for a little bit. You haven't eaten for three day. I'm really starting to worried."

"I'm fine. If I was hungry I would leave my room" I responded.

I heard him sigh then him saying, "Alright. I'm just worried about you, Dad. Love you" then I heard him walking down the hall. I then found myself crying.

I know I shouldn't be doing this, but I can't go out there. I just feel like if I go out there I would yell at Pete more. That would cause me to look more crazy. 

I soon felt sick so I ran to the bathroom. I threw up a lot and soon just passed out in the bathroom. 

"Patrick. Patrick wake up" I open my eyes to see Andy. 

"What are you doing here?" Suddenly feeling wide awake. 

"We need to get you to a hospital. You aren't doing good" he said. 

"No!" I yelled standing up and going to my bed. I see Now standing there and Crow in the door way. 

"You have to dude. You don't look so good" Joe said.

"I'm not going to the hospital. I'm staying here" 

"Dad, just go. You look like you're dying for God sake" Crow said.

"I'm not fucking going. Even if you drag me I'm not going!"

"Dad... You've been talking to yourself. Screaming at someone to get out of your head. So I begging you please go Dad" it looked as if he was going to cry. 

I turned to look at the guy who were giving me begging eyes. Then Pete appeared beside them.   
I looked at him and said, "Get out of my head" I said.

Everyone looked at where I was looking and back at me. I knew they though I was crazy.

"Maybe Crows right. You should check yourself in" Pete said.

"No. I'm not going. I just need you to get out of my head. You caused all this so leave me alone"  
"I didn't do anything Patrick. I'm all in your head. You did this. You don't want to forget me" he said

"Leave me alone! Get the fuck out of my head!" I yelled. 

"That's it we're taking you in!" Andy shouted. Him and and grabbed me but I was punching and kicking.

"I don't need to go! Let go of me!"

"Patrick knock it off!" Joe yelled. 

"Wait! Stop! Let me talk to him" Crow said. Joe and Andy looked at each other and let me go. I just sat down in the hall with my knees up and my head resting on them. 

"Dad. You have to go. It for the best" he said. I just shook my head no.

"Dad... I know you see him. I get its hard for you to see him, but this isn't how you should be living. You need to eat and you need to talk to someone. Think about me and Bronx. The two little ones. Don't you want to get better for them." I just stayed silent cause I knew he was right. He's too smart.

"Please Dad" I sat there and counted go ten. Then I stood up and went outside. I went to the car. The guys came outside and didn't say anything as we drove to the hospital.


	14. Hospital

When we got to the hospital they put me in a room that was all white. There was a table and two chairs. Then they had a huge window that reflect the room. I knew they could see me from out there. 

They did a check up on me then gave me some food. I just left it on the table and just stared at. 

Pete appeared in the chair across of me. He had his hands resting on the table and just stared at me. 

"Can you stop staring?" I said.

He shook his head and kept staring. I slowly started to feel self conscious. I knew I didn't look the best right now, but that doesn't mean he can stare.

"You want answers don't you?" He said with that confident voice that I feel in love with.

"Leave me alone Pete" I whispered.

"You want to know why I killed myself. You could of opened that briefcase yesterday, but you didn't. Admit it you're scared" 

"Fine! I'm fuckig scared! I'm horrified to know why you did it! I do want answers Pete! I want know why you never told me about Crow, about Clark, about his mom! I thought you trusted me enough to tell me about everything! We were engaged for God sake! So give me answers!" I yelled.

"I can't" he said calmly.

"What do you mean you can't?!?" I yelled. 

"Cause I'm just your conscience. I'm all in your head" he said resting a hand on top of mine.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused. 

"Ever since you met me you always thought what would Pete do. Once I died you had no one to compare. So mind made me. I'm like your conscience. The only thing you can do to get rid of me is to open the briefcase then to believe in yourself" 

He then disappeared. I knew he was right. I just was scared to know what was in the briefcase. I went to the window and knocked on it.

"Can please release me? I know how to get better. I just need to get home. I said to the people behind the glass. I heard a buzz and the light above the door light up. 

I opened and the handed me paperwork to release myself. Joe, Andy, and Crow was there and we then headed back to the house. Time to get rid of Pete and to let him be a memory.


	15. The Briefcase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick opens the briefcase and has to make a decision.

As soon as we got home I went upstairs. I ran to the bed and grabbed the briefcase under it. I sat it down on the bed and sat down cross legged. I unlocked it opened it. Inside was only two items. A handheld mirror and a gun. The was a note taped on the top of the inside. I pulled it off and read it.

Dear Patrick  
I know you are probably even more confused now babe, but it makes sense to me. First thing is first. I killed myself because I felt like I needed to. I had to protect you and the kids from myself. I just wished I married you before I did. I'm sure soon the morgue will call you talking about my autopsy. That will help you as well. 

Now about the things in the briefcase. You have two options Patrick. You can choose the gun or the mirror. If you choose the gun that means you will kill yourself. Meaning you will leave the kids in Andy and Joe's custody. God help us all if they have to take care of them.

The mirror means you won't kill yourself. Everyday you will look in that mirror and accept who you are. You have low self-esteem and I want you to realize how beautiful you are. If it was possible I would make you have our child so we can have the most gorgeous baby ever. I mean imagine that a mix of me and you running around. I'm sure the kid will look better in blue then you. Actually take that back, you will always look good in blue. 

So decide Patrick. Its life or death. What ever you choose I will support you. 

Love your 'husband', Pete.

I looked at the the gun then the mirror. I put both of them back into the case and locked it. I had to make my decision where everything had start. I walked out ignoring Clark asking where I'm going. I got in the car and drove to the place where I always loved. I parked in the driveway and got off with the case in my hand. 

I unlocked the door and went up to our old room. It looked the same just empty. I went to the bathroom and sat in the same tub where I found Pete's dead body. I open the briefcase and grabbed the gun. I turned off the safety and put it to my head. I cocked the gun and put it to my head. I had my finger on the trigger ready to pull . I had my eyes shut shaking out of fear.

Then I felt a hand on my arm then my cheek. I felt a pressure on my body and I knew who it is. I opened my eyes to see Pete's deep brown eyes looking at me. "Are you sure you want this Patrick?" he asked.

"I just want to be with you Pete" I said crying. 

"Just think babe. You will leave the kids and Joe and Andy. Just because I'm gone, doesn't mean there aren't people who still love you"

"But I just want your love Pete. I waited forever to have your love and now your gone" he then put his other hand on my cheek. 

"I still have my love Patrick. You always will" he then softly kissed me. Before I could kiss back he pulled away. He moved the gun away from my head down to my side and then disappeared. 

Maybe he's right I should stay here for everyone else who loves me. Including Crow. Bronx use to be my main focus and he some what still is, but Crow needs me so much. He needs my shoulder to cry on. He didn't really have Pete and it would kill him if he lost me. I'm sure if I did pull the trigger he would kill himself or maybe Edge would stop him.

I threw the gun to the bathroom floor and grabbed the mirror. I looked to see how bad I looked. My face looked thinner then usual and i had tear streaks down my face. I looked so bad. I'm sure Pete wouldn't say that though and I have to at least pretend to agree. 

Okay first step to listen to Pete is to go out and accept how I look. I grabbed the car keys and had the mirror in the other. I got in the car and headed back home to go through with my plan.


	16. First Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family trip!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one day. What??? I know shocking.

I got to the house at 12 p.m. and headed into the house. "Everyone get ready! We are going to the beach!" I yelled that way everyone will hear me. 

"Sweet!" Bronx yelled from the living room. He ran upstairs probably to get ready. 

"Clark, would you like to come with us?" I asked seeing him in the living room with Saint and Declan. 

"Sure. I'm sure it would be easier for you to relax if I took care of the two little ones" he said. "I'll actually get them ready for you."

"Thanks Clark" I went upstair and started to get ready. I put on some swim trunks and a old David Bowie shirt had. I headed down stairs to see everyone ready. I guess I took longer then I thought. 

Crow was wearing a shirt that looked similar to Pete's Metallica tank top, but it was a Panic! At The Disco. he wore some black swim trunks and his normal converse. He had his hair natural and wore some ray-bans. "Hey. I already loaded up the car for you" he said.

"Thanks. Alright let's go" I said clapping my hands together. We all got in the car and headed off. Once we got there, Crow and I unloaded the car while Clark help watch the little ones. I went to the beach area that Pete took me saying majority of the time no one went over to. 

We laid a blanket down and just played in the sand. I had Declan in my lap while he was playing with the sand. I looked up to see Crow staring at me. I gave him a small smile and he didn't smile back. I couldn't tell if he was smiling with his eyes since he was still wearing his Ray-Bans. 

"Crow, let's go in the water" Bronx said pulling on his older brothers arms.

"Alright" He said standing up. He took off his shirt and grabbed Bronx's hand to go to the ocean. I watched as the two splashed each other. I smiled happy that the two was so close.

"You can go join them Patrick. I can watch these two for you" Clark said. i nodded my head and stood up. I nervously took off my shirt and went to join the two. Bronx was now picking up shells and I just ran my hand through his hair as I walked by. He smiled at me and kept looking. I walked to Crow who was just standing in the water looking at the ocean. 

"What's going on with you?" he asked not turning his head. 

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"You were just in a fucking metal hospital and as soon as we got home you left. When you come back you're all happy wanting to take family trip to the beach. You on fucking drugs?" he said looking at me.

"No Crow. I would never do that" i said shocked he would accuse me of that. "I just feel like I should make it up to you guys. I wasn't around fully for two days" 

He didn't say anything and went back to looking out in the open. I took into his appearance at the moment. He had several scars on him. I can tell some was from a blade, but there was also burns. They looked like cigarette burn now that I looked closely. 

"What happened?" I asked him. He looked at me and saw my gaze on his body. "My mom had dated this guy who was abusive. Let's just say he wasn't a fan of me"

"I'm sorry" I said softly. 

"Its okay. My fault for trying to stand up for my mom" he said i can just tell he was rolling his eyes under his glasses. I chuckled a little bit defiantly seeing him trying to protecting his mom. Bronx soon grow tired so we decided to head home. 

Declan and Saint had fallen asleep at the beach and on the way home Bronx followed the two. When we got home I put the two little ones in their cribs and Crow took Bronx to his room. I took a quick shower and put on some lazy clothes. I went downstairs and put the news on. It soon ended and TMZ Live started. I would have changed it put the remote was too far.

"So we have Patrick Stump or is it Wentz. Still not sure what it is, but we have him with his family at the beach. He look Bronx, Saint, and Declan. Then two other people. We know one of them is Crow Wentz, who we first saw at Fall Out Boys last concert. He had sang during one of their songs and we soon found out from his social media accounts that he is Pete Wentz's oldest son. we believe the other person is like a nanny or something along the lines. Crow has a couple of pictures of him on his Twitter account, but they all look happy. Shockingly cause its been two or is it three months since Pete's death" Harvey said.

"Well we also have pictures from this morning of Patrick being taken into the hospital by his band members and Crow. We still aren't sure why but seems like everything is OK" Charles said.

Crow came downstairs and sat next to me watching the show.

"Before we go to the next thing, I just want to say look at Crow and Patrick without their shirt off" Harvey said.

"Right Crow is super hot. I don't even mind all the scars and burns. He has a fricking six pack" The blond girl said. 

"If only you knew I was gay with a boyfriend" Crow said causing me laugh.

"I wans't really focusing on Crow, but he is good looking. I was looking more at Patrick. I'm really shocked to see him shirtless cause he had said before he doesn't like taking off his shirt and we never seen him shirtless. Yet here's this picture of him. Might I say he looks really good. He looks healthy which is good" Harvey said. They soon change the subject to the next gossip they have. 

Crow smiled at me and headed upstairs again. I smiled happy that the first step was accomplished. Now to figure out what's next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you want to happen next. Also once i finish this story I will post a alternative ending where Pete is alive.


	17. Fathe-Son Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge and Crow get into a fight. Patrick talks to Crow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is dedicated to FallOutFood. Thank you for tthe chapter idea. Hope you like.

I was in my room just going through emails that I never opened. It was pretty quiet today. It was just me and Crow in the house. Also Edge. The other kids are with their mom's since its Monday. 

"How can you do that Crow?!?" I heard Edge yell after I heard the door to his room fly open.

"I did nothing wrong! I just responded to one girls tweet!" Crow yelled back.

"She said any dick pics cause your so fucking hot. And all you send back is a winky face. Why would you do that?!?" 

"It was a joke, Edge! It's not like I didn't mean it. If I was to send pictures I would send them to you!" Crow yelled.

"Bullshit! You can't even tell the world we're together. As soon as you performed at that concert you deleted all the pictures of us on social media! You just love all this attention from these women! You are a egotistic bastard just like your dad! What's next?!? You going to kill yourself like him!!" Wow. Now that's some fighting words.

I heard a smack noise and then some one running down the hall and the stairs. Did he do what I think he did? I really hope not. I bit my lip, not sure if I should go check on him. Maybe I should let him cool off. 

After five minutes I stood up and went to his room. I opened the door and walked in to see Crow by his desk. He turned around as soon as the door opened and looked at me. There was blood on both his forearms. Some of it dripping to the floor. 

"What?" I just stood there looking at his arms. I knew he had to reopened all his scars to cause all that blood.

"What?!?" He yelled.

"Come on" I held my hand out and he took it. I walked him to my room and to my bathroom where I had medical supplies. He sat on the sink counter while I had grabbed some bandages and other things needed. "Left arm first."

He held it out and I cleaned them up really good so he won't get any infections. I had to wrap his whole forearm cause thats how many cuts were there. He held out his left arm as soon as I was done with that one.

While I was cleaning off all the now dry blood, I glanced at him. He had his head down looking at the floor. He looked sad, but a little mad too.

"You want to talk about it?" I asked. He shook his head no so I just went back to cleaning and bandaging his arm. "How bout me and you go out for a bit. You know to feel a little better. We can go anywhere you want. You up for it?" 

"I guess" he said softly. I told Clark we were heading out and we got in the car. 

"So...Where to?" I asked looking at him.

He had a thinking face on and then said, "Take me to the place that means the world to you" I nodded my head and started the car. I soon got to the place and parked the car. I got out and sat on the hood of the car and he followed. We were on top of a hill where we can see all of L.A. 

"Why is this place so important?" he asked after awhile.

"Cause this is where your Father took me out on our first date. We sat on the hood of the car and talked for hours. We were best friends yet that night we learn more things about each other that we never knew" I said.

"He really did mean the world to you?"

"Yeah. He still does. Just like Edge means the world to you" He shook his head as soon as I said that.

"Yeah, but I think I fucked it up" He said.

"How?" I asked just so I can hear the truth from him.

"I fucking hit him. I know that maybe if I didn't we would be fine. We would acted like the argument never happened. Now though. I think if we make up, he's just going to be scared now. I just don't know what to do, Dad. I can't lose him"

"Well the first thing you need to do is give him time. I'm sure he'll realize he needs you just as much as you need him. Meanwhile you should tell people about you guys"

"I don't think I can do that" he said.

"Why are you so scared to just tell people the truth about you two?"

"Why were you scared to tell people about you and Dad?" he asked backed.

"That's a whole different thing. Your Dad and I agreed we wanted to enjoy our relationship instead of being hunted down by paparazzi. You aren't as famous as us. You're just famous for being a Wentz. You need to realize that maybe Edge wants you to come out so he knows you're serious about you two"

"Yeah. Maybe you're right" I nodded my head and we went back to looking at the view.

"Thanks Dad. I think I really need to hear that talk" he said. 

No problem Crow" We sat there for a while longer and then went back home. We ate some dinner and then went our separate ways to our rooms. 

I decided to go on Instagram since its been awhile since I've been on it. I saw that Crow posted something. It was a couple of pictures of Edge with his bleached and natural colored hair. Then it was the picture that I saw in his drawer. The caption said, My Man Crush Monday is this wonderful and beautiful man that I get to call my boyfriend. @edgebloom I love you dearly and I'm glad I can call you mine. I'm so glad we have been together since Freshmen year. You with your brown wild hair and glasses. You were gorgeous then and even more now with your bleached hair. I can't imagine you not in my life. I love you and I hope one day you will be Edge Bloom-Wentz.

I smiled knowing that they will make up. I heard the front door opened and someone running upstairs and straight to Crow's room. I knew I was right when I woke up the next morning to a text from Crow saying "Thanks Dad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is also on Wattpad and has all the pictures i talk about. Also still taking chapter requests.


	18. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter

It's been a year now since Pete as died. His lawyer was able to sue the doctor for giving Pete the wrong medication and suspended his medical license forever. 

The kids have been doing really good. Crow and Edge have been happy and loving each other more and more each day. I think everyone in the world ship the two more then Peterick. Bronx has been doing good in school and I even became close friends to Ashlee. Everyday I show and tell Saint and Declan about Pete. I will always have them remember their father.

I have looked into the mirror everyday now. I still have somewhat low self-esteem, but not as bad as back then. I wonder everyday what would of happened if I pulled the trigger on the gun that night way back then. I haven't really seen Pete in awhile. Only once though. 

It was during the photoshoot I did. I had one last interview and it was mostly about Pete. About how he died, the aftermath, and our secret relationship. I did the photoshoot since they wanted me to. I was wearing a suit and I posing when Pete appeared right in front of me. He was close to me as if he was going to kiss me, but he didn't. All he did was say, "I love you. Goodbye."

I never saw him after that. I guessed it means that I moved on I'm not 100% sure though. I still won't go out with anyone. Sure some people ask me out, but I would always decline. I would always say, "Sorry, but I'm engaged." I didn't need to find anyone. Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III will always have my heart. One phase I would say about Pete is that he is the biggest catch I've ever met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry the ending sucks. I will post maybe tomorrow the alternative ending which Pete is really alive.


	19. Alternative Ending

Just posted the alternative ending to this story. It will contain smut in the first chapter and in future chapters. If you wanted Pete to be alive then check out Irresistible.


End file.
